guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bladed Aatxe
What species/category to put these in? "Demons"? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:08, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) :I'd say they are "Nightmares". --Tetris L 02:32, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Nightmares are something completely different. Only thing they have in common is that they are black and have glowing eyes. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:57, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) :::The actual model is a minotaur with extra horns/spiky things, but that's a poor choice. So I'd say their own category, unless there's something in the fissure that's similar, so they can be grouped? I'd probably choose "aatxe" over "demon" for their category if there's nothing else. --Fyren 03:59, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::I had some major problems sorting these categories in Creatures. As you can see, I called some "Ghosts" and others "Nightmares / Shadows". Both these categories spawn out of nowhere and leave no boddies behind. Actually "Nighmares" are easy, because they have a distinct look. But "Ghosts" and "Shadows" blend into eachother. --Tetris L 04:33, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) :I would call them "Demons" for now, cause they look like mean Demons and because "Demons" is what I Think they are (they are not undead and they are not ghosts) and Demons has room for them and Mragga too. :) --Karlos 10:28, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) :And of course because they drop Demon poop! :) I knew there was a more convincing reason! :) --Karlos 20:27, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Well, if we go for this, we must put Smite Crawlers into "Phantoms", as they drop Phantom Residue. ;) But "Demons" it is for now, until someone has a better idea. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 20:48, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) Origin of name and pronunciation Does anyone have any idea where does the name come from? what is "Aatxe"? did someone let his cat walk on the keyboard? how would you pronounce it? I would say is as At-kse, or At-ex or maybe Ey-t-ch. 02:36, 17 March 2006 (CST) :Wikipedia:Aatxe. — Stabber 02:37, 17 March 2006 (CST) :: "He attacks criminals and other mean people" ?? then why us? what did we do wrong?! 02:39, 17 March 2006 (CST) :::That entry in Wikipedia does not seem as accurate as this one. No clue how to pronounce it, I say it "attax" but I am not a native speaker. --Karlos 10:09, 17 March 2006 (CST) :They say it's Basque, so I think that would make the 'x' a 'ch' kind of sound. 66.92.67.101 I call it aah-tarx, no basis to calling it that though =p my rother calls it aah-tarx-y On wikipedia, it says Aatxe can also be spelled Etsai, so that should give a big clue as to the pronunciation. See Guru Forum Thread :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 14:40, 24 April 2006 (CDT) "Aatxe is an evil spirit in the folk mythology of the Basque people. His name is litterally translated as "Young Bull", and he is sometimes known as Etsai." http://www.reference.com/search?q=Aatxe Dazed The recent contribution has me perplexed. I use to solo farm UW, but not for some while. Has ANet added Skull Crack to the Bladed Aatxe's skillset? --Gares Redstorm 14:37, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :I can verify this and I am pretty surprised as well. I have been farming recently the past 2 months or so and then stopped for a while. When I got back to farming UW in a 2-man this past week, I noticed this was new as well. Or seemed new at least to me. --Vortexsam 15:39, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :: I solo UW often and I think that he must have been hit by a grasping darkness and he taugh that it was the Aatxe use that skill. I solo some just to check and in 15 aatxes and none have use that attack on me.--Aratak 18:53, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :::Unless someone come up with a screenshot of an Aatxe using Scull Crack, Ill bet my money on he got hit by a Grasping Darkness. So ill change it back until someone proves me otherwise.--Aratak 11:49, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Agreed with the screenshot. I honestly don't understand how someone can mistake Skull Crack with Distracting Blow though. Being interrupted is one thing, but being dazed is a totally different matter all together. --Gares Redstorm 13:04, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :::::it's the grasping darknesses that have skull crack, i've seen them use it. it's just that usually they don't build up the 9 adrenaline needed before they die. good thing we have SV. Knockdown? Has anyone tried if Bladed Aatxes can be knocked down? I'm just thinking of repeating knockdown skills like Soul Bind or Thunderclap as a countermeasure against them. --Parabellum 03:21, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :I'm pretty sure I've seen Signet of Judgement knock these things down, so I'd guess yes. I'll confirm next time I go in.--Khoross 10:13, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::I'm 100% sure they can be knocked down. I was in UW yesterday with a trapper team. Spike trap knocks them down, and you see them fall to the floor. It looks a bit like they fell to sleep when it happens. I've also seen Meteor Shower knock them down. --Carth 10:19, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Abbadons servent? Are they servents of abbadon? Can someone with the Lightbringer skills please test, if they are, we might be able to make a new monster section (Abbadon's Minions.) Dr Titan 03:09, 1 December 2006 (CST) :When was the last time you heard abadonn having anything to do with the UW? And no, only select NF creatures are affect by gaze — Skuld 03:28, 1 December 2006 (CST) :: Oops, I just thought about the tombs thing, and thought that he (Abbadon) was also trying the underworld as well. Dr Titan 15:33, 3 December 2006 (CST) That would be Dhuum.--TheDrifter 17:53, 30 December 2006 (CST) :I think it is most acurate to say that the monsters in the Underworld are indirectly Abbadon's Minions. The UW is Grenth's paradise and is being invaded by his jealous brother, who is allying himselft with Abbadon.--67.160.178.46 20:05, 9 July 2007 (CDT) damage type slashing or pericing probably most likely, would like to know however...:: Soqed Hozi :: 11:13, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Test it and find out for yourself. get on a warrior, use "Shield's up!" and see if it changes the amount of damage received. If so, it's Piercing. If not, It's slashing. (you can also use a shield like Geoffer's Bulwark wich has +10 armor vs slashing to see if they do indeed do slashing damage, but a meager +10 armor will be harder to tell than +50) ~Dave :: -Edit- Just checked my Geoffer's Bulwark, it's + against piercing instead of slashing, my bad, equip that when you use shields up to test, +60 armor should be obvious if they do indeed deal piercing. If not, slashing. But my money's on Slashing damage since they use sword skills. Use Keht's Aegis instead to test for slashing damage. Bladeturn Refrain —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:20, 10 April 2007 (CDT) AL? Anyone know what their armor level is or how i can figure it out myself?-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 05:42, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Easy. Find out how much damage you do. Then, find out how much damage you do on an AL 60 target. then, go to guildwarsguru damage calculator, plug in how much damage you did to the AL 60 target, and crank up the armor until you reach how much the Bladed Aatxe Receives from the same attack. I would personally suggest you both cast a spell, and attack physically so you find out their AL, and test if they have a higher AL against elemental damage as well. (I'd test this myself but I don't have enough money to waste on runs to uw to find out the AL of Aatxes) ~Dave Drops I posted that the Aatxes drop Sapphires, and it was reverted with a note of "see talk" or something along those lines. However, there's nothing new to the talk page that I can see, and my watchlist confirms this. Don't we post crafting materials that drop, especially rare ones? I've cropped a screenie as proof, and if necessary can refer to the character who it dropped for, though I don't think we should need to go that far. Picture is below: I would also liek ot add Rubys to this listCaptain Ryan Crowe 22:35, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Was the third mob of Aatxes we killed, too. --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:38, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Sorry, I guess I was thinking of the talk page of Sapphire or Smite Crawler, but anyway, Sapphires are dropped anywhere in the game by any monster who doesn't drop salvageable armor, hence is not noted in each one. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 21:08, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Aah. Did not know that. Thanks for making it clear. Does the same go for rubies and diamonds? Another guy got a random ruby in FoW earlier. (And why the smite crawler talk page? Similar incident?) --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:14, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::Yea, rubies and sapphires have dropped from Hulking Stone Elemental in Ascalon, so we don't document much those :) Dunno about Diamonds (T/ ) 21:19, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Diamonds are not dropped by monsters at all. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 22:11, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Then why do I have almost a 1/2 stack of them? -SuperStretch 15:21, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::DIrka Dir.. my bad. I was still groggy when I forgot about salvages and chests. -SuperStretch 15:26, 16 July 2007 (CDT) I jsut got a Ruby from one this morning -- screenie to come X Deity X 11:05, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Drop rates I think the ecto drop rate should be taken off this. People over farm way too fast here and after just a few good runs your drop rate is totally different. It changes too much and i think this is just misleading people. :But the drop rate doesn't change if you go in, farm a lot (as in complete a whole smite run, which isn't that hard), and then wipe and return. You get a notice when the drop rate changes. As I've always done as I just said (or wiped really early and had to go back in without killing much of anything) and never seen said message (I'm honestly doubtful that it even exists, since I farm a lot), I can only assume the drop rates don't change. --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:29, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::"and then wipe and return." Whats this wipeing? ive never heard of it, or a message telling me my drop rate has changed, though i definatly got more ectos when i started farming in UW. Please explain a bit more? :::Wipe. --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:42, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::It's hardly worth farming for ectos now. You're better off going buy low sell high. --8765 14:45, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::::But doing that doesn't get me ectos for fissure armor since I'm too lazy to sit around spamming trade chat all day. --Armond Warblade (talk) 16:11, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well spamming is the first problem, and I bet is incurable. Fissure armor has lost is prestige. It's still nice, but it's not nearly as exclusive as before. If you want it so bad, ebay gold is the answer. --8765 16:14, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::F**k no. I have my pride. --Armond Warblade (talk) 02:34, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Hard mode Aatxe Do they still stop chasing you if you move with a speed buff or because of the +50% run buff they will chase you always ? (Andrey 08:16, 21 April 2007 (CDT)) :How about going there and checking? :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:01, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::I did and i tested it with Sprint and Dodge and they still chase you until you stop or you get out of theyr agro range which is large enough to not be able to not agro another group of aatxe. Still need to test it with Burning Speed, but that still may not be able to outrun them. In conclusion if you want to farm the Underworld in hard mode you have to kill all the aatxe. Andrey 06:59, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :::Trap time? --Mgrinshpon 18:18, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Trapping UW = win. Two ectos and a black dye on my first try :D --Armond Warblade (talk) 15:35, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Do the hard mode versions have more Health? -Ellisthion 02:46, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :Higher level -> more hp. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:12, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Savage Slash ::come ON! they interrupt my Prot Spirit with Savage Slash! that means they have to start the freeking attack before I even pressed the button!!! ARGH!! Majnore, 05:51, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::My Prot spirit got distracting shotted once --Blue.rellik 05:58, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::dude, ive had my Vengeful wep interrupted by BHA =D that kinda beats all, guess if I was unhappy then... cuz it killed me , otherwise I'd kill the ranger, we we're both on like 30hp =)Majnore, 06:25, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Haha, I use to fire a few Savage/Dist shot at the Rockshot Devourers in Crystal Desert in case I hit their Distracting Shot. Interrupting interrupts, so to say. I think I've got a nice screen shot somewhere... --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 19:19, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I have the best one (but no screen unfortunately). Using warrior in crystal desert i had bonetti's defense d-shotted. It was a long time ago and it had like a 1/8 activation or something then but one of em hit it with d shot and it got the whole additional 20 second recharge and stuff, pretty annoying. 76.102.172.202 22:32, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Hehe, Distracted Kaijun Don's 1/8 second Reversal of Fortune a few weeks ago. :) --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 14:37, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Worst ever was when I had healer's boon and holy haste on and used patient spirit. It got interrupted by meteor. It hurt :P Slypher the executive director 19:27, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Demon..? According to Demon article's discussion, Bladed Aatxes are Nightmares, or something else. Could someone dig in to this? Aatxes have been tested with demonslaying weapons and there was no damage increasement.. So what are these creatures? I'de say they may even be minotaurs... the model is the same and i dont think we ever considered that chance... no way to prove it though :( - sorry for not logging... kind in a hurry (shadow drinker pt) ok, I understand. It's pretty hard to start testing what these creatures are.. Well, there's always those weapon upgrades, but am I right when saying that there aren't these -slaying, upgrades for every single foe in gw? So, that means that it's pretty difficult to find out what these creatures are. And I like that they are demons, it gives them some respect. If you know what i mean.. ;) Yeh but you can't put some fact down just because you like it--Chris1645 10:45, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Get them to crit on you with a al 16 shield, then put on an Aegis of Terror, or Aegis of Augh. Let them crit again. If they dealt more damage first hit, they are demons. If the damage is equal: not a demon. BTW: Sign posts on talk pages with ~~~~ or 19px -- -- (s)talkpage 11:17, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::How do you know when they crit? --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 16:10, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::If you run away from them, they auto-crit. And the "explosion" from hitting is with a few circles around the "boom". Normal hit: x Critical hit: (x) sortof... -- -- (s)talkpage 16:16, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::::So... What is it? Blaze 23:23, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I dont have Demonslaying, nor an Aegis of Augh/Terror. -- -- (s)talkpage 23:24, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Me neither >< Blaze 09:21, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Has anyone an Idea how much energy they have? I've been thinking of using Sympathetic Visage with Aneurysm. 84.84.179.39 04:02, 20 January 2008 (UTC) SF+Arky Echo? How does 20% ench mod + Shadow Form + Empathy + Arc. echo on 19th sec sound? Oh sry I forgot it has 60 rech but if it was 40 maybe... 3rd edit: Maybe that + More hexes? that odda kill the nasty bastards... :Er. K. 12:35, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Max Dmg? Can anyone send me a screeny of the damage that they deal to casters? (Al 60) cause i'm creating a build wich uses an ele tank and another prof, -not saying what, would spoil it =P- but i first want to do the maths because i don't wanna waist money on it xD. Or just post it, screeny isn't necessary, i'll trust you guys. *crosses fingers* =P 78.21.7.221 18:41, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :704 damage on AL 15, if that's any use... I'd say in the near 300s. Jamster 19:41, 8 April 2008 (UTC) I've seen around 200-300 damage against 60 AL in Normal Mode. I've duoed with my friend before, he was an elementalist tank and I was an SS necro, and it worked fairly well. There were some interruption hiccups however, so you may want to factor that into your build. Also, we started using this before the nerf to armor stacking arrived, so the effectiveness of it was reduced slightly. It still works though. Xx Mental Xx 19:22, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Greater Conflagration? Does anyone know iff Greater COnflag would decrease the damage they hit? or is it still the same, cause iff it would, it would be a great help on killing the bastards, or said better, prevent THEM from killing YOU... 84.197.227.36 19:40, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Fleshy conditions Can anyone confirm either way if these suffer from fleshy conditions like bleeding, disease etc? I'm not sure but I thought they were fleshy creatures so if so they probably shouldn't be nightmares (who are described as non-fleshy)? (sorry if I've done something wrong here, extremely new) Valdai 14:12, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :They are fleshy. — Powersurge360 19:29, 15 February 2009 (UTC) armor rating with SF and flare @ 10 flare deals 50 damage after 33 less from SF thats 34 in nm i deal 15 damage against aatxe and in HM 13 so about 110 AL in NM and 115 AL in HM :Remember that it's level is MUCH higher than yours, so that accounts for much of the difference --Gimmethegepgun 20:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC)